


Daddy's little Daddy

by trr_rr



Category: Buddy System 2, Rhett & Link
Genre: Buddy System Season 2, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: “Say it again.” Link whispered against Rhett's mouth. “Will you call me that again?”





	Daddy's little Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's some porn with no plot about two smelly idiots for my good friend whomst I love <3 <3

 

 

 

“You wanna dress up like a dog?!” Link shouted.

 

Rhett had encouraged Link to sit with him on their new big bed and talk about a few things. Rhett had his laptop on his outstretched legs and Link knelt right beside him on the sheets. They had been conducting research on how to spice things up in their love life.

 

“Hey. Let's keep this calm. No accusations.” Rhett stared at Link's confusion. “And no, actually, I don't. I just suggested it. I'll take it from your response to the idea that is does not float your boat.”

 

“Well, I mean, I'm not, attracted, to dogs.”

 

“Yes, Link, I know that, buddy. It's a, it's a kink thing. You know. Sexy and fun.”

 

“I think it would just be off putting.” Link shook his head. “How would I kiss you if you were in a dog costume?”

 

“Link, we're just looking at ideas here, I'm not gonna dress up as Goofy and try to get it on with you, ok. I was thinking maybe a leash and a collar at most. You could lead me around and stuff. But I can see it's not something you wanna explore and that's fine, man.”

 

Rhett tapped away on the keys and swiped his fingers over the track pad.

 

“Hm, what about role play? In general?”

 

Link shrugged.

 

“You know, playing pretend? Do you have any fantasies that make you excited?”

 

“This is embarrassing me, Rhett.”

 

“You don't need to be embarrassed, whatever we talk about is just between me and you. Do you have any names you like to hear or like to be called?”

 

“You know I'm not experienced in all this stuff.”

 

“That doesn't mean you don't have secret wants and wishes. And I'm right here and I want to make you happy. You could be anyone you wanted and so could I. I could be your doctor and you're the patient. I could be an employee at the peanut packing plant and you could be my boss? Or I'm a robber and you're a police man? We could even get costumes.”

 

“No, I don't have any fantasies. I just, enjoy the sex we have already.”

 

“Me too. I love you, Link, I just want to explore.”

 

“Can't I just give you a blow job?”

 

“Right now?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

“Well, sure but I really think we should talk about this another time.”

 

Rhett smiled into the sunshine. His shades were elaborate dark lenses with a opalescent plastic wave crowning the frames at the top. He did not feel over dressed in the slightest at the park. His flowing white shirt and pink linen pants caught the breeze perfectly and his sandaled feet felt so fresh and free in the grass.

 

Link had decided to wear his regular polo shirt and beige shorts to the park. He and Rhett admired the way the roller skaters on the jogging path whizzed past them several times when they had only completed one leisurely stroll around the field.

 

They held hands as they walked.

 

“Oh gosh, the ice cream truck. I didn't bring any cash out with me.” Rhett touched his dry lips and the sun seemed to turn even hotter as he watched other delighted park attendees lick and slurp vanilla and strawberry ice cream cones.

 

“I got some money.” Link smiled. “Come on, I'll buy you one.”

 

“Have I earned it?” Rhett teased.

 

“What? Uh, I guess?”

 

Link tugged on Rhett's hand and drew him along to join the line. He dug into his pockets and Rhett watched him draw out his boring wallet to retrieve a few notes.

 

The wait was short and Rhett was disappointed in the selection of flavours. He finally settled on blueberry ripple. The white and deep purple treat sat on top of a chocolate dipped waffle cone and the server handed it to Rhett with a smile.

 

Rhett licked a drip from the edge of the cone and watched Link fork over the money. He was having such a good day, his skin felt warm in the sun, his clothes felt soft and cool against him, he felt so handsome and proud to be with boyfriend on such a wonderful day.

 

“Thank you, Daddy.” Rhett squeezed Link's hand and strolled away from the line to sit on a bench and watch dogs run around the park.

 

Only when Link sat stiff beside him did Rhett think to check on him.

 

“What's wrong?” Rhett licked his cone and searched Link's blank expression.

 

“Why did you say that?”

 

“Uh. Thank you?”

 

“You called me Daddy. In front of those people.”

 

“I was, you paid for my ice cream and I wanted to be cute.”

 

“Gosh, Rhett, you can't do that.” Link swallowed.

 

“What?” Rhett took off his shades. “You don't like it? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I thought you were, we're ok being sweet around other people, usually. Aren't we?”

 

“I don't wanna talk about it.” Link held his hands in his lap. He had obviously been blushing hard, his cheeks were still pink. “Forget it.”

 

It had taken some time for Link to learn how Rhett liked his coffee but Rhett said it was an important part of learning to love your boyfriend. As well as back rubs and brushing his hair, making Rhett's coffee was something Link loved to do for him.

 

It gave Link a sense of pride to know Rhett was taken care of. And Rhett did the same. Link was always thrilled to come home to a new gift on the table or a dinner Rhett had cooked up just for him. Not to mention the intimate and wonderful experiences to which Rhett had opened up Link's little world . He never knew making love could feel so pleasant and wholesome.

 

But he was distracted from his task. He pressed several flashing buttons on the coffee machine and watched as the perfect cup of coffee manifested before his eyes.

 

He was careful when he brought coffee into the dining room for Rhett. It was hot and he would feel terrible if he were to accidentally drop it.

 

Rhett sat in his place at the head of the table. He was already eating his pre-made funny little jar of chia seed and mango pudding. He made them special and stored them in the fridge. A different flavour for every day of the week.

 

Link was happy with his dry white toast.

 

“Here you go.” Link announced. “It's hot.”

 

“Mmhn.” Rhett put down his spoon and grabbed Link's middle. He drew him down for a smooch on the cheek. “You take such good care of me don't you, Daddy.”

 

Link's body turned to ice. He felt his arms and legs shatter into a million pieces and yet at the same time hot sweat sprouted from his every pore. His insides wriggled and something weird happened in his stomach. Link was reminded of the elevator at work when it rose too fast.

 

“Rhett, please.” Link gripped Rhett's robe.

 

“Link?” Rhett licked the taste of mango pudding from his smirking lips. “What's wrong?”

 

Link took Rhett's face in his hands and kissed him with much more vigor than either of them usually indulged on a Saturday morning. Taken by surprise, Rhett moaned and tugged on Link's arms to get his bearings.

 

“Say it again.” Link whispered against Rhett's mouth. “Will you call me that again?”

 

“Daddy?”

 

Link nibbled and sucked on Rhett's ear. His wet deep breath and the tickle of his mustache made Rhett pant with instant excitement.

 

“Link, you wanna, you wanna go fool around for a while?”

 

Their passion waned when they reached the bedroom. Rhett was still in his soft silky robe. Link had been dressed for a few hours before they had sat down to breakfast.

 

“So you really like that then?” Rhett had reclined on the bed and watched Link with his best dark and sultry eyes. “It really gets you excited?”

 

“I dunno.”

 

“How does it make you feel, Daddy?”

 

Link wiped his hands down over his own face and crawled over Rhett with his hands in the sheets.

 

“Makes me feel like I want to fuck. Right now.”

 

Rhett's eyes bulged. Link never used curse words, even in bed.

 

“Listen. I think you should take this off.” Rhett tugged Link's shirt off over his head and re-positioned them both.

 

Link sat back against the headboard with his face red and his eyes hungry.

 

“Maybe, we should explore a little further before I let you get what you want.” Rhett was having the time of his life. “Maybe I've been bad.”

 

“Bad?” Link scratched the back of his head.

 

“I mean.” Rhett rolled his eyes. “Maybe I've been a naughty boy, Daddy.”

 

Link closed his mouth and gulped.

 

“I'm usually such a good boy for you but maybe I've been bad. I don't want you to be mad at me, Daddy. I need to be punished.”

 

Rhett kept Link's gaze. He shuffled to all fours and put himself over Link's lap.

 

“Uuuh.” Link's fingers flexed.

 

“Won't you give me what I need, Daddy?”

 

“You.” Link pushed his glasses up his nose. “You want to be spanked?”

 

“Please, I really need to be disciplined.”

 

Link's eyebrows wrinkled up in the center of his forehead. He bit his lip and slipped one warm hand under Rhett's robe. Rhett played it up, he gasped and rotated his hips to really feel Link's hand on him.

 

Link carefully lifted the silky fabric up and over Rhett's lower back to reveal his naked body. Link's other hand went down to squeeze the painful bulge in his pants, the other rubbed and stroked over Rhett's butt.

 

“Smack me, Link.”

 

Link patted Rhett's ass and bit his lip. He gained courage and brought his hand down hard.

 

“Oh!” Rhett groaned. He had gone down onto his elbows and looked back at link over his shoulder, a puddle of silk.

 

“Oh, Gosh, Rhett.”

 

“Call me Baby.”

 

Link felt his stomach turn to goo and found himself smacking Rhett's behind over and over. Each time his hand connected, Rhett made sweet sounds that went straight to Link's cock. He did not use much force, he did not need to when Rhett was already whining so beautifully.

 

“Daddy, is that enough, now?”

 

“I dunno. Do you, have you had enough?” Link let his hand settle across Rhett's now rosy behind. “Baby?”

 

Rhett let his body go, stretched out across the bed, across Link's lap.

 

“Yeah.” He rolled over. He rubbed down between his legs where his robe had bundled up. “You should fuck me, now.”

 

Link nodded. He scrambled to fetch the lube from the en suite cabinet.

 

“Are you going to give me what I need, Daddy?”

 

Link stood at the end of the bed with his hair a mess and his face flushed. He certainly looked ready to give Rhett whatever he wanted.

 

“Yes.”

 

They did their usual routine. Rhett, being a much larger man than Link, spread out on his back in the middle of the bed. Link unbuttoned his own pants and pulled down his underwear. His cock ached.

 

He moved Rhett's robe away to reveal Rhett in a similar predicament. His cock, quite a bit smaller than Link's but just as desperate for touch. Link thought Rhett's cock was adorable. It looked so pink, cute and vulnerable. It dripped clear fluid down onto Rhett's soft pale tummy.

 

He slathered lube all over his own erection and shifted their bodies together. He took Rhett and himself into both hands and rubbed up against him.

 

Rhett positively melted.

 

“I love it when you rub us together, Daddy. Feels so good when you touch me, there.”

 

“Rhett, please.” Link had to pause, he gasped and panted against Rhett's knee. “I'm gonna finish right now if you don't stop talking like that.”

 

“Ok. I'll try. Will you put it in me, now?”

 

Link nodded. He used the lube on his fingers to work Rhett open. He grunted and groaned as Link pushed his fingers inside his body. He managed to keep the dirty talk to a minimum, that was, until Link had the head of his cock against the inside of Rhett's thigh.

 

“I want it.” Rhett held his thighs apart for Link to look down at him.

 

Link took Rhett's left leg and hoisted it up over his shoulder. Rhett scooched onto his side and shuddered when he was opened up again with Link's long fingers. He felt small, pleasured and excited.

 

Rhett reached down and took Link's cock in his hand. It was hard and fat and it felt like velvet.

 

“Come on, Daddy.” Rhett attempted a bratty impatience. “Won't you let me have it?”

 

“Baby, you can do whatever you want with it.” Link struggled to keep himself together. The sweet baby voice Rhett used to utter filthy words to him was too much to handle.

 

Rhett tugged at his cock and Link took little encouragement to enter his tight, slippery hole. It was warm and wet and all for Link. He sank in slow and easy and Rhett could not help some wordless moans that escaped him.

 

Link took it slow and eventually reached as far inside Rhett as he could manage. Link knew Rhett liked it deep and when he straightened up Rhett's leg's spread even further apart and he babbled up at Link.

 

“Yes, you're so good, so good, Daddy.” His hand stroked quickly over his cock.

 

Link replied with “That's my Baby.” and “Good, boy.” Whenever he had enough breath in his lungs to do so.

 

Rhett was just as worked up by their new found endearments as Link was and soon he was begging Link to give him everything he had.

 

“Come on, Rhett. There you go, Baby, that's what you wanted, isn't it, huh?” Link found his embarrassment over the subject was completely erased when he was balls deep in his boyfriend and had a job to do. “Da-Daddy wants to take care of you.”

 

Rhett's face burned and he shuddered through Link's rougher strokes. He could feel the sore patches on his ass become sensitive again as Link's hips collided with his skin over and over.

 

Rhett came before he had chance to even announce it. He had wanted to use the opportunity to tease Link even further, maybe demand that Link let him cum in his mouth or perhaps that he had to wait for his “Daddy's permission” before he could finish but it all flew out the window when Link bent down and spoke softly in his ear.

 

“Daddy loves you so much, Baby. You're Daddy's good boy.”

 

Rhett did not remember much after that. After his orgasm faded and Link had made a big filthy mess all over Rhett's belly, he fell back, exhausted.

 

To Rhett's delight, Link did not stop their sweet talk just because they had both found their end.

 

“You want Daddy to cuddle you, Rhett?”

 

Rhett blinked over at Link, who wiped himself off with a towel he had fetched from the bathroom. He looked fucked out and tired. His glasses were gone.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

Link got under the covers and wrapped an arm around Rhett.

 

“I know how much you like to be the little spoon, Baby. We can shower after a nap.”

 

“Link, I. Did you like that? I mean, I know you were a little hesitant about it before. I really liked it. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable with all this.”

 

“Rhett. I think you're just the best thing since sliced bread. I'd do anything for you, if it meant I could make you happy but no, I wasn't uncomfortable. Daddy just wants to take care of you, Baby.”

 

Rhett sighed and wiggled back into Link's embrace. His robe stuck to his body, his hair was in disarray and yet he had never felt more cared for in his life.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
